Because She's Lily Evans
by Chocolate Chip Cookie
Summary: One may ask, “why?” Padfoot says “Because she’s hot!” Well, yeah, but… “Because she’s a genius.” Replies Moony. That too but… “Because she’s Lily.” Pipes Wormtail. And for once, Wormtail is right. Because she’s Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, will you go out with me

Chapter 1

I remember when I first saw Lily Evans during my 4th year. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and I were doing our usual pranking, throwing hexes at some poor, unfortunate 2nd year who just so happened to cross our path. One of Sirius's hexes had missed as the 2nd year student ran off and was shooting towards Evans, and, at that time, I didn't really care, but she surprised us by using a shielding charm, sending the hex right back to Sirius, who later suffered with purple polka dots for a month. No girl had ever stood up to the Marauders. No girl ever dared. And that's what made me fall in love for Lily Evans, whom I have been endlessly pursuing for the past 2 years.

One may ask, "why?" Padfoot says "Because she's hot!" Well, yeah, but… "Because she's a genius." Replies Moony. That too but… "Because she's Lily." Pipes Wormtail. And for once, Wormtail is right. Because she's Lily Evans.

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

"James, what has been my answer for the past 213 times?" Lily retorted, obviously quite annoyed by James.

"Well, I was hoping that…" James smirked.

"That I would've changed my answer since yesterday? Well it hasn't, James, and it won't and never will." Lily said, then turned on her heels and walked off.

"Bad luck Prongsie." Sirius stated.

"That would be how many times now?" Remus laughed.

"The 214th time, as according the Evans." James grumbled as he went back to the breakfast table to stuff more eggs in his mouth.

"Maybe she'll say yes next time!" piped Peter. Peter later regretted his comment, for once he said it, the Marauders all threw a series hexes at poor Peter.

"I just don't understand what's not to like! I mean, I'm handsome, great at Quidditch, brilliant at everything…"

"Except at wooing a certain Lily Evans." Commented Remus.

"Oh shut up Moony." Muttered James as he stuffed a whole muffin into his mouth, with poor Peter Pettigrew sniffling in the background, for he was trying to talk with a swollen tongue, thanks to the Marauders.

"I mean, why does she hate me so much? I don't understand."

"Maybe you should ask her yourself instead of asking us." Remus said.

"I have. She said something about me having a big head. I do not have a big head! I have perfectly normal sized, very handsome looking head."

Remus rolled his eyes. His friend obviously didn't understand the expression.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their classes. The Marauders stuffed the remains of their breakfast into their mounts (and a couple tarts for later into their pockets) and shuffled onto Transfiguration.

"So, how'd it go with Potter?" Alice asked sarcastically as she approached Lily in Transfiguration class.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"That well, huh? He's kinda cute. Once you get past his ego."

"You mean his unusually large ego. And that's easy for you to say. You've got Frank." Alice blushed as she mentioned Frank. Lily had caught the two exchanging looks at each other, and had only recently gotten Alice to confess that she was in love with him.

_They look so cute together,_ thought Lily. _If only I could find someone that was perfect, someone that's good at sports, smart, good-looking…_Lily's thoughts were cut off by an all-too-familiar voice. _Great._

"Hello Evans, may I sit here?" James smiled broadly at her.

"I'm sorry James, but Alice is sitting here." Lily said and looked around for Alice, but to her dismay, Alice had disappeared.

"Looks like she's not here right now." James replied cheerfully and sat down.

_Oh this is just wonderful, isn't it? This day is going to suck._

Throughout the whole class, Lily buried herself into her notes, trying to ignore Potter, but it was kinda hard, considering he was staring at her the whole time. Her red hair got into her face, but she ignored it, imagining that it was a huge wall that separated the horrible, egotistical monster from her.

James stared at Lily as she was furiously taking notes on Professor McGonagall's lesson. _How does she do it? How does she look so beautiful? _James stared at her fire red hair that was in front of her face, itching to reach out and push it behind her ears.

"Look Moony. Prongs is at it again." Sirius whispered.

The Marauders laughed, actually, it was more like Remus and Sirius laughed, with Peter attempting to laugh in the background, but sounding more like a rat.

"Would you like to explain what's so funny, Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall boomed.

But before Sirius could think of an excuse, the bell rang again, saving Sirius's butt, again.

"I'll get back to you on that, Professor!" Sirius yelled as he ran out of the room.

Remus and Peter snickered and followed Sirius and the rest of the class out of the door, leaving James and Lily alone in the room.

"Hey Evans?" James asked.

"No James. The answer is always no." Lily said.

"Aw, now Evans. How'd you know that I would ask you out again?" James smirked. "Getting a little egotistical now, are we?"

"Real funny, especially coming from the king of big heads."

"Oye, Evans. That hurts. So how bout it? You and me? Hogsmeade?" James looked hopefully at Lily, but he never got his answer, for Lily had already walked out of the classroom.

000000

"What am I doing wrong?" James sighed, digging into his lunch.

"Well Prongsie, you should listen to me more." Sirius stated.

"Yea, listen to Padfoot if you want to be hexed into oblivion by Lily. You should handle her more delicately, more like, I dunno, a girl?" Remus replied.

"Hey Moony, I'm great with girls!"

"Yea, yo're gret at snogin dem in de boom closet." Replied Peter, who's swollen tongue has finally began to go down.

They all (except Sirius) burst out laughing at this comment, or perhaps it was at how funny Peter talked.

"So, what's the plan then, Moony?"

"The plan is, Prongs, is to get to know her first. Not like the crazy "stalk Lily Evans" thing."

"Okay, cool. I'll call this plan "Stalking-Lily-So-I-Can-Get-To-Know-Her" plan." James said.

"Hey mate, you really gotta work on those names."

James scowled. "I know Padfoot."

"How about Stalking Evans plan X? That would be…" Sirius began, but all Remus and James threw silencing charms at Sirius, causing a gurgling sound to erupt from Sirius. A group 4th year girls quickened their pace as they walked by Sirius. Sirius glared at the other Marauders. _They were hot too. _Thought Sirius.

"Wait." James Realized. "Hey Moony, why are _you_ on a first name basis with Evans?"

"Because we're friends, Prongs, and that's what friends do." Remus sighed as he slowly walked to Potions.

"Hey… wait… WAIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2- His inner Remus

"Exams next month." Lily grumbled, obviously dreading the hours of studying she'll have to do. Lily Evans wasn't worried about not passing, in fact, she was doing exceptionally well in all her classes.

"Hey! Look on the bright side!" smiled Alice. "Next year will be our last year of Hogwarts!"

Lily sighed. "But I love Hogwarts. I love everything about Hogwarts."

"Except a certain someone who's been chasing you around for the past two years?" Alice smirked.

"ARGH!" Lily yelled as she slumped onto her bed. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"I think you secretly like him" Alice said.

"WHAT?! Like that pompous jerk? HA! I'd sooner go out with that Sirius Black than with him!" Lily yelled.

"Really?" Alice replied as she headed towards the door. "Then I'll go tell Sirius that 'Lily Potter wishes to go out with you'. You know, his idea of a romantic date is snogging girls in a broom closet. I think you and him will fit together perfectly."

"NO!" Lily giggled as she ran after Alice. "WAIT ALICE! WAIT!"

"Uhhh…" James grumbled as he sat at the desk in the common room.

"Wow Prongs. Never thought that you'd be the type to worry about final exams." Remus chuckled.

"OYE! Jamsie-poo. How's it going with Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Uhhh…" James grumbled again.

"That well, eh mate?" Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that someday, she'll realize what a wonderful, charming, and handsome gentleman you are." And with that, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Shaddup." Grumbled James.

_So… how do you win over a girl that hates you and thinks that you're a hot, egotistical prick? Wait, no James, that was pricky. Although true, but pricky. Man, why do things have to be so hard? Hey, where'd Moony go? I need help…_

"Okay, so go up to Lily and compliment her." Whispered Remus.

"About what? How nice her arse looks in that skir…?"

"No. Anything but that. Don't take Padfoot's advice on compliments. They will NEVER work on Evans. Trust me."

"Fine. But what should I say?"

"Anything, now go!" Remus said as he pushed James in Lily's general direction.

"Uh… buh…" Sputtered James as he stood in front of Lily. _She looks really pretty today._

"Wow. James Potter speechless. That's a first." Lily said without looking up from her breakfast.

_She said my name! And she compli… wait… that wasn't a compliment. _James coughed and looked over at the Marauders for some sort of inspiration, but his thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking. He looked over and saw Lily looking at him (in a not so nice way).

"What'd you say?" James asked.

Lily scowled, obviously annoyed. "I said, what do you want? Or are you just going to stand there like a bloody idiot?"

James was about to retort something, but decided against it. _You're supposed to be nice to her._ His inner Remus said. _Great, I'm going insane._

"Ahem. You look very nice today Lily." After saying this, James walked off, okay, more like _ran _off, for he was very embarrassed and blushing profusely.

"Wait… Wha?" Lily said, confused.

"What was that about?" Alice asked, obviously just as confused as Lily.

"I have no idea."

000000000

"Aww, Jamesie, that was so cute!" Sirius teased after classes that day. It was then that Sirius and Peter decided to reenact the whole scene, adding some exaggeration where they saw appropriate.

"Oh Lilyflower! You are so beautiful today!" Sirius sighed.

"Why thank you James. You are such a gentleman!" Peter swooned.

Remus snorted from the couch he was sitting on.

"So, what next Moony?" James asked, ignoring Sirius and Peter, who were still doing the "James and Lily" Soap opera theatre.

"Continue complimenting her James." Sirius sighed, closing his book. "One compliment isn't going to change a whole seven years worth of hatred."

"Right. Compliment her."

"And hopefully, after a while, she'll think of you as only an idiot rather than the egotistical prick that you are right now."

"Real promising Moony, really promising." James grumbled. This could take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! )

But guess what? I WANT MORE PLEASE!

So yah… reviews help me get my writing juices flowing. Anywho, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Drunk on LOVE

--

"Ms. Evans, would you mind telling me what kind of potion this is?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Professor, that is called Deflating Drought. It Causes anything swollen by magical means to shrink back to normal size. This is the opposite to a Swelling Solution and acts as an antidote to it." Lily replied, automatically stealing a glance at Potter, who was in his own little world. _I wish he'd stay there. _

"Very good! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn said happily. "By the way Lily, I have a tea party this afternoon. Would you possibly be able to come?"

"Sorry professor. Exams are this month." Lily replied hastily.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I should've known that you'd want a head start on studying. Maybe next time?" It was partially true. She did have studying to do, but her excuse was mostly because she didn't want to join Slughorn and the "Slug club" for an afternoon in the dungeon, receiving glares from the other Slytherin members that were also invited.

"Sure thing professor. Maybe next time" Lily smiled.

"Hey look Jamsie-poo." Whispered Sirius. "You and Slughorn have something in common. You both have a thing for Lily Evans!"

But James didn't respond.

"Hey! Prongs!" Sirius whispered as he waved his hand in front of James's face.

"Leave him Padfoot. Probably thinking about Lily again. Either that or he's learned to fall asleep with his eyes open." Remus whispered while he took notes. "Maybe you should try taking notes instead of falling asleep in class."

"What? And take away your pleasure of letting me, THE Sirius Black, copy your notes? You know, a bunch of people would kill for that position."

"I'd gladly let them take that position." Remus grumbled as he continued taking notes.

--

"Hey Prongs." Remus said as he put his supplies back in his school bag. "Class is over now."

"Huh? What?" James blinked.

"Class is over now!" Wormtail squeaked. "Aren't you going to go compliment Lily?"

"Uh… yea. That's a good idea Wormtail." James said. Wormtail beamed.

James walked awkwardly towards Lily.

"Hey Evans."

"Oh. Hi Potter."

"Uh…" James started. "Good job in class today."

Lily looked at him, startled. "You weren't even paying attention in class."

"HEY! Yeah I was! I always…"

"You were daydreaming. I saw you."

"Uhh… I was processing Slughorn's lesson."

"Right Potter. Whatever you say." Lily said as she started to walk out the door.

James ran after her. "Besides, I don't need to pay attention to know that you'd do well."

Lily looked at him, once again, surprised.

"Well, I'll see you later." James flashed a grin at Lily before he walked swiftly out the door.

"Is he drunk?" Lily asked Alice as she walked up to her.

"Probably." Alice replied.

--

"She's falling for me guys. I know it." James said as he ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "She said I was daydreaming in class today."

"And you were." Remus pointed out.

"I know, but that means she'd have to look at me! She's noticing me now." James yelled, a little too loud.

"She probably saw the connection with the deflating potion, mate. Don't get yourself worked up about it." Sirius said.

James scowled. "Hey, I'm trying to be optimistic. Exams are in a month and then I'll only have one more year to try to win her over! I'm laying some groundwork!"

"You've been laying groundwork for about 2 years now." Wormtail said with a mouthful of potatoes.

James glared at Wormtail, who shrunk into his seat.

James sighed. _He was right. It'd been 2 years since he first asked Lily out and there'd been NO PROGRESS WHATSOEVER. Why was this girl so difficult?_

--

"REMUS! I NEED HELP!" Yelled James. Exams were tomorrow, and, well, he hadn't exactly been studying. Operation "Stalking-Lily-So-I-Can-Get-To-Know-Her" would have to wait. _If only I'd learned from Lily and started studying a month before exams._ He had seen Lily studying at every moment, during lunch, between classes, in the common rooms. (Not that he was stalking her, of course not!)

Remus sighed without looking up from his textbook. "Ask Sirius for my notes. He's still copying them."

"Never mind. I'll go ask someone else. Who knows when I'll get those notes if I ask Sirius."

--

James walked into the library. _Ah. The Nerd hangout. Perfect._ He looked around. _Oh look. Lily's here. I'll go ask her._

"Hey Lily. Lovely day today, isn't it?"

"If you're going to ask me out, the answer is no." Lily said. "Or were you going to ask me to copy my notes because you waited till last minute to study?"

"Hey! I wasn- yes. Lily, could I please borrow your notes?" James asked with a puppy dog face.

"Fine. Only because you did the puppy dog face. You're like Alice. She always does that to make me do things." Lily grumbled.

"Thanks Lils! Umm… I have one more question."

"What is it James?"

_She said James!_ "Will you go out with me?" James asked, once again putting on his puppy dog face.

Lily smiled. "Don't test your luck James. _(Yay!)_ Your puppy dog face isn't that cute."

"It was worth a shot." James smirked. "I'll give these back to you once I'm done with them."

"Okay." Lily replied as she turned back to her book.

"Thanks Lily."

"Your welcome James." _She said it again!_

--

_Oh my gosh._ Lily thought as it dawned on her. _Did I just call James Potter cute?_ _No Lily. Remember, he's a player._

"Argh." Lily scowled. "I really need the break after exams. I think all the books are making me go insane."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys… if you're reading this right now… PLEASE POST A REVIEW

Wow… 287 hits in the first day! Yay!

Okay, so I decided to continue this story and see how it goes 

Thanks to **EvilLittleNerd1981 **for the reviews! **–**hugs-

Anywho, here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 – To give up, or not to give up. That is the question.

-1 month later-

"Yes! Exams are over!" Lily exclaimed after her charms exam. _I can finally get away from Potter_.

Lily heard someone grumble next to her, and to her dismay, it was James Potter.

"Didn't do so well, Potter?" Lily smirked. Lily knew all too well that he had spent the whole night cramming for the exam, due to the fact that he hadn't studied one word before that. And he probably got Remus to help him too.

He smiled, messing up his already messy hair.

"Why do you always do that?" Lily asked, irritated. _I never understand why girls think it's so attractive. Does he not own a comb or brush?_

"Why, do you like it?" James asked sheepishly, as his hand went up to his head, once again messing up his already messy hair.

Lily walked off. _Thank god for the break. _James followed, keeping up easily with Lily.

"So…" James started. "What are you doing over the break?"

Lily scowled. "None of your business."

"Lily dear, haven't you realized that anything that involves you is my business?"

Before Lily could throw another insult, the stairs started moving again and Lily felt herself falling towards the ground. Before she could react, she felt a hand around her waist, steadying her.

"Whoa there."

She turned around, only to see James's smirk inches away from her. James's smirk disappeared as he realized the position that they were in. A group of Hufflepuff girls stopped and stared at strange pair, the star seeker and red head, standing in the middle of the stairs… dancing?

Lily broke away, blushing. "Uhh… I have to go now. Umm… bye James."

"Yea, sure, bye Lily."

_I hate gravity._ Lily thought as she walked off, still blushing.

000000000

"She called me James again!" James exclaimed to his friends as he explained what had happened this afternoon. "It's the third time this week!"

"Congrats mate!" Sirius boomed, patting his best friend on the back.

"You know, just because you're on a first name basis now doesn't mean that it's time to pick out your wedding cake." Remus said, looking up from his book.

"A wedding cake! Great idea Remus!" Sirius wooped. "Hey Prongsie, don't forget. I'm your best man when you and Lilyflower get married, right? Right? And the flowers at the wedding have to be…"

James wasn't paying attention to what Sirius had just said. Remus was right. He needed to do something more. He wasn't even halfway close to making Lily fall for him. _Why is love so difficult? _

"… and I'll go snog some of the bridemaids in the closet…"

"Prongs, will you please make Padfoot shut up?" Remus asked, too lazy to go get his wand.

"Yea, he's getting on my nerves." Wormtail added.

"Now, now Wormtail. Just because you're not going to be Jamesie's best man doesn't mean that you're not going to be invited to the wedding! It's going to be…" Sirius was interrupted by a silencing charm that James sent towards him.

"Come on guys, let's go eat. I'm famished from all this thinking. I need brain food." James said, steering towards the door.

0000000

The Marauders entered the Great Hall where everyone was chatting amiably, enjoying their dinner. James's eyes trailed over the a familiar spot, where a certain redhead was always sitting, next to her best friend, Alice Longbottom. But today, she was alone, and as James walked up to her, he noticed that she was reading yet another book.

"Studying for next year's NEWTS?" James said, scaring Lily and making her jump.

Lily scowled. James Potter. With his buddies. Great. She smiled at Remus, who was the only one out of the Marauders that she could stand (she couldn't understand why Remus would hang out with them), and returned back to her book without saying a word to James.

James didn't take this to heart. He made a mental note to confront Remus on their relationship. He sat down next to Lily and pulled to big bowl of mashed potatoes towards him and dug in.

Lily saw this out of the corner of her eye and was, well, disgusted by this. "Do you not have any manners, Potter? Can't you take a plate?"

James looked over. Quickly swallowing the mouthful of potatoes he had in his mouth, he replied, "I would, but then it would mean that the poor house elves will have to wash another plate."

"Oh yes Potter, because I see that you care SO much about the elves, especially your nightly escapades to the kitchen so that the house elves can bring you food." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! How'd you know that?" James eyed Lily suspiciously, even though he was only curious on whether or not Lily had been paying as much attention to him as he did to her. As always, with all things involving Lily, he was wrong.

"Remus told me." James glared at Remus. _Why is she so nice to Remus? _This was really frustrating James. He was about to ask Lily another question but Lily had already gotten up and left the table.

James looked at his friends. Remus was picking at his food absentmindedly, looking at the moon that shown on the ceiling of the great hall. Peter was busy eating and avoiding eye contact with James because he knew that if he said something, there was a 99.9 that it would make James angry and would result in him talking, no, squawking like a parrot for the rest of the day.

"Bad Luck mate." Sirius mouthed, still under the Silencio charm.

James sighed. This was going to take a while.

After dinner, the Marauders went back up to their common rooms and went to bed. James laid in bed, wondering whether or not Lily Evans was going to ever fall in love with him. It seemed hopeless, after all, she had despised him for a long time and cringes at the very mention of his name. She even mentioned once that she'd rather date the giant squid in the lake than him. (Which James later pointed out that he was much more handsome than the squid and the squid was a female, which resulted in yet another glare from Lily.) But still, even when she glared, she was beautiful. Not the blonde cheerleader beautiful, she was… James couldn't describe it. Lily Evans was definitely special, and James was determined to make her fall in love with him. Oh no, the devilishly handsome James Potter, star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't give up that easily.

If you are reading this right now, please review! :)

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! :) Chapter 5 is up! :D

I was very happy with the amount of people that read my other chapters, so i decided to update, yet again! :D

So, everyone who enjoys my story, please write a review so that these speedy updates can continue! Thanks!

And onward, to Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

The alarm clock woke Lily abruptly from her dreams. She sighed and got out of bed, dressed slowly, and dragged her bags down to the Great Hall. She couldn't believe that it was the end of her 6th year at Hogwarts. Looking back, she remembered how nervous she was when she first entered through the doors, how scared she was to be sorted, and how eager she was to learn how to use her wand. Then she remembered "it."

What was "it"? Lily hated to think about it. "It" had occurred during the first week of class, when she first met "him." The arrogant, annoying, conceited jerk with messy hair. Okay, so his head probably was so blown up when he was in first year, but he was still capable of making life a living hell for anyone he chose. And that one person that he chose was none other than Severus Snape.

Lily didn't understand why he hated Severus Snape so much. Of course, being a muggleborn, she didn't understand the hostility between the two houses. As James Potter and his friend, Sirius Black Wingardium Leviousa'd Snape onto a tree, Lily ran to the rescue. She hated to be bullied, for she had experienced the same at home by the hands of her sister, Petunia.

Of course, being the "noble gentlemen" that they were, James Potter and Sirius Black gave her 3 seconds to leave before they "hexed her into oblivion." Lily wasn't a fan of threats, so she stood her place, only to find that she had sprouted donkey ears and a tail. Thoroughly embarrassed, she ran off crying to the hospital wing.

From then on, she had hated James Potter and his stupid friend, Sirius Black.

"Hey Lily." An all-too familiar voice said behind her, making her jump.

Great, the one person that she had sought to hate from day one. She ignored James and walked over to her best friend, Alice, who was sitting next to her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Lily lugged her bags onto the apartment and found a compartment for Alice, her boyfriend, and her to sit in. The first half of the ride back was very quiet, to Lily's delight. Looks like the Marauders weren't going to play anything stupid.

BOOM! Something exploded, causing all three of them to jump. The door to their compartment all of a sudden swung open, revealing the four Marauders, who hastily squeezed onto the seats.

"Hey Lily." James grinned, sitting down next to him, with his hand in his hair.

Lily groaned. He was the last person on earth she wanted to see. She was already on the edge because of the incident with the moving staircases the other day which caused her to blush (in which she shouted profanities in her mind the whole day, for she couldn't understand why she had such a reaction).

Ignoring him, once again, she returned to her book. James stared at the book. "Pride and Prejudice?" He thought. "What kind of name is that?"

Lily glared at him. "For your information, it's a classic muggle book. But you probably wouldn't understand."

Oops. Had he actually said that aloud? He looked over at his friends, who seemed to be enjoying themselves and playing a game of wizards chess, in which Moony was kicking Wormtail's tail in it.

The compartment once again resumed it's somewhat peacefulness when the compartment door opened again, revealing a slightly disheveled Severus Snape, covered in soot.

Alice and Frank tried to stifle a laugh while the Marauders (except for Remus) roared in laughter. Lily rolled her eyes and once again returned to her book.

"James Potter!" Severus glared.

"Yes, Snivvelus?" James asked innocently.

"Don't try to be innocent Potter. I know that you and your stupid friends played that prank on us."

"Really? How could we do that when we were here the whole time?" Sirius cut in, challenging Severus.

Severus stepped back, for he was outnumbered. "You wait Potter." He hissed. "One day, you'll be punished."

"By whom? Your Dark Lord?" James hissed back. "I bet that's what you're planning after Hogwarts, huh? You're going to be the Dark Lord's royal slave."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Potter."

At that, three wands flew out of their pockets.

"STOP!" Lily yelled, her wand out of her pocket as well. "You will not fight on this train, or I will send word and you wiping the trophies in the trophy case for the rest of your time at Hogwarts!" Lily glared at both of them, causing James and Sirius to step back this time. They knew that once Lily Evans went into prefect mode, if you angered her, her threats would most likely come true.

"I don't need to be bossed by a mudblood." Snape glared at Lily.

Lily returned the glare, her emerald eyes almost seemed like they were on fire. Peter shuddered. He would hate to be on the receiving end of that glare. Even _James_ never received such a glare.

" Fine." Snape snapped, slightly intimidated. "We'll continue this later."

Lily returned to her seat as if nothing strange had happened and returned to her book.

The rest of the train ride proved boring and uneventful. The whistle blew, signaling that all the students were to exit the train. Lily sighed. She wasn't looking forward to the summer. She looked over at Alice, who had fallen asleep on Frank's shoulder, then at the Marauders, who were sniggering, probably about what pranks they would pull during the summer. She caught Remus's eye, and smiled.

She followed everyone off the train, gathered her bags, and started towards the barrier.

"Wait!" A familiar voice yelled behind her. "Lily! WAIT!"

She turned around, only to see James Potter running towards her.

"Uhh…" James said as he approached her.

"What is it Potter?" Lily asked, sounding annoyed. She was actually glad that she didn't have to see her family yet. More specifically, that one member in her family, her sister, Petunia.

"Uhh… have a good summer!" He said, embarrassed.

Lily was surprised that James and run all the way to tell her that. "You too." She smiled.

James turned an even deeper shade of red when Lily smiled at him. _She's never smiled at me before. She smiled at me. Oh my gosh. She smiled at me. Great Godric. She smiled…_

Lily stood there watching James, amused (and slightly confused) at his reaction.

"Well, see you James." Lily turned around and headed towards the barrier.

"I'll write to you!" was the last thing she heard before going through. Lily put on a smile as she saw her family, standing awkwardly and staring at the wall.

And then there was Petunia, who looked like she was going to murder her.

_Great. This is going to be wonderful. _

* * *

I went back and edited some of the earlier chapters, just because it was starting to annoy me. :P

Anywho, please write a review for this! :D

thanks for reading! :)

CCC


End file.
